Flowers of Blood at His Grave
by purple devil 87
Summary: Go-Go and her one sided love for Hiro. What if Hiro decided to go into the fire instead of Tadashi. Read it to find out.
1. Flower blossoms and blood

One was swapped with another but either way both had the same intention, to go into the fire.  
After the flames one was dead.  
No matter which Hamada ¨It's still the same story.¨ they said.

Go-Go was only having a pleasant conversation with the group when Tadashi ran over. He had this crazed look of fear, grief and anger all combined just smeared across his face. ¨Hiro-he went in the Expo building-Callaghand was in there-I¨ said Tadashi between breaths¨Tadashi slow down.¨ coaxed Honey lemon ¨What happened?¨ ¨ I was just talking with Hiro but then when we left the center we saw smoke. We ran towards the smoke and saw the expo building was on fire. Callaghand was still in there. I tried to tell Hiro no but he ran in any way to save him.¨ ¨ Go-Go wait!¨ cried honey lemon but her voice was not heard as Go-Go sped off to the expo building.

Go-Go Looked around the Expo building. looking down she saw a micro bot at the bottom of the stairs of the building and bent down to grab it. Go-Go to stunned and saddened to speak stared into the fiery Inferno. As she put the bot into her pocket she felt someone rapidly pulling her away. Looking up she saw one of the firefighter pulling her away from the blazing fire. One of the other firefighters from the other side of the building said something in audible ¨The power generator is going to ex-¨ thats all Go-Go heard before being thrown back by the force of the building as it exploded and then blanking out.

A week later Go-Go was looking at a totally different sight. A small coffin holding someone she had loved. Go-Go had never got to tell Hiro how much she had loved him. She should have though. She knew she shouldn't be there it it only made this scratchy tickle in her throat worsen. In the back of her mind she had always had the persistent nagging thought that it might have been something serious but she tried to push it away. As she stared at the coffin the nagging tickle in her throat started to more viciously claw at her throat as she began to cough. Honey lemon discreetly handed her a tissue and Go-Go put it to her mouth as she coughed. Looking down at the tissue she saw a slightly bloody red stain on the tissue and a few blood soaked white rose petals. She needed to leave. The tight itchy dress, the sad uneasy atmosphere, everything about the funeral made her symptoms worse. Her breaths came out a bit more forcefully as she struggled to cope with the prickly tightness of brambles and vines wrapping around her lungs. By now the coughing had increased as the rain started to pour. Rose buds and lillies pressed at her throat as sweet peas and chrysanthemum petals covered in blood and flem erupted out of her mouth and blood spattered the grass. Her coughs shook her body as her breaths became more pained and her consciousness drained away. She didn't even notice that the funeral had been stopped and an ambulance was called to take her to the hospital. Soon she keeled over now unconscious; the only sound she now made where ragged uneven breaths.

When Go-Go soon came to, she realized she was hospitalized and in icu. The rest of her friends Honey lemon, Fred, Wasabi, and Tadashi sat round the bed with tight lipped smiles. Go-Go felt drowsy but the pain in her body had subsided from the iv pain killers they injected into her body. ¨Go-Go why didn't you tell us how you were feeling¨ said Tadashi his eyes downcast and his tight lipped smile faded. ¨You can't do this Go-Go you need to tell us. You will have to stay here The doctors say your condition is too severe. There's nothing they can do.¨ ¨Do for what?¨ asked Go-Go ¨I thought you knew. It's a severe case of hanahaki.¨ said Honey lemon. Hanahaki…huh how could i have missed that? Thought Go-Go although she knew it was a possible explanation for the incessant tickle in her throat. All of that became hazy as she internally laughed spitting her emotions outwards resenting her feelings of love as they now became hatred towards Hiro . Doing so she began to feel her physical pain resurface making her monitor start to alarm causing her ears to hurt and her to voice crack as her pain now morphed into a deep shuddering cough. Soon she had again blacked out.

Days passed and Go-Go stayed in her now comatose state after blacking out the second time. Her friends would take turns overlooking her comatose body. They would talk to her like she would listen but she never would. She would always just lay there lifeless and drained of emotion. ¨It's in its final stages now. All we can do is wait. The painkillers seem to have worn off so those wont work.¨ The statement from the doctors echoed in there mind while looking at Go-Go's X-ray. Looking at the X-ray they could see sharp thorny rose vines wrapped tightly around her joints.

Months later Go-Go began to regain consciousness but now began to choke upon thorny brambles and large blooming buds that crammed her throat. Her friends where quickly ushered from the room as the nurses and doctors did what they could to keep Go-Go from slipping away to a flowery death. There were soon allowed back after a few hours and found her propped upright in her bed barely able to breathe with flower petals stained with blood and flem coating her blankets. Go-Go her eyes kept downcast avoided the looks and stares of her friends. She was ashamed of making there smiles falter. She was ashamed for not telling them sooner. ¨Why did you hide your love of Hiro from us Go-Go? We could have told him.¨ said Wasabi. Go-Go just tiredly stared into her friends eyes. There concerned eyes meeting her lifeless ones. How could she answer that when a answer wasn't present when she needed it. She wouldn't be able to speak as the buds in her throat burst open and a few petals where coughed out, her body feeling weaker by the minute as the brambles tightly clenched her joints. I hate you Hiro! thought Go-Go. Look at what you did! Then Go-Go began to cackle maniacally Fuck you Hiro! Fuck you! Thought Go Go as her cackles turned to coughs that spewed out hoards of brightly colored buds and flowers and left a bitter aftertaste of blood and pollen. It felt like her bones would bust with the amount of pain surging through her body. Her friends ran into the hall but when they returned with the nurse she had almost slipped to her grave and uttered one last thing before her descent to heaven¨Fuck you Hiro. Look at what you did.¨ And then she was gone. Her blanket covered with flowers and her soul slipping away to meet with Hiro up in heaven.

Filling your lungs and filling your heart.  
Thorns tearing your insides apart.  
A garden inside of you squeezing the life out of you.  
The flavor of pollen and blood bitter to the taste.  
Hatred now has your love replaced.  
Hanahaki the most beautiful way to die.  
Flowers turning your love awry.  
Don´t let them leave flowers at your grave.  
For that would be there mistake.  
Flowers and blood the perfect medley.  
It´s what makes hanahaki oh so deadly.


	2. Realisation

It could have been something. Thought Hiro as he sat atop the gravestone adorning his grave. It could have fucking well been something if I had the fucking guts to tell her. Instead it only got out of hand with me getting god damn hanahaki. He thought As he coughed out a petal coated thickly in blood that fell into the steadily growing pile in his lap. "Hello. Anyone?" From somewhere in the graveyard came a mysterious voice that seemed almost familiar. Hiro stopped mid thought and listened again. "Hello? Hey please anyone...,someone." The voice seemed now more desperate. Hiro's curiosity getting the better of him, decided to check it out and floated in the direction it was coming from. When Hiro saw what it was he was taken aback. There was a large rectangular hole. Behind the hole there was a gravestone marked Go-Go Tomago. She had died? But how? Those where the thoughts that ran through Hiro's head as he stood clearly taken aback from it all. "Hello." There it came again, but now more directly from the hole. Looking down Hiro couldn't see anything in the dark hole but decided to help. "H-hey. Do you need a hand?" Asked Hiro shakily. "Yes I could use some help. Do you think you could pull me out!" Said the person. "Ummmmmm? Sure i'll try." Reaching down into the hole he puled out the person with quite ease and spoke "Are you ok I thought-" Hiro Stoped mid sentence when he saw who he had pulled out of the hole and stood wide eyed staring at a ghostly version of none other than Go-Go Tomago. "Hiro?!" Said Go-Go not quite believing the sight before her eyes.

* * *

And scene.

Authors Note: I had decided to turn this from a short story into a full blown multi chapter fic so this second chapter might not be as gloriously long as the first and also might not be my best work but I tried. Please feel free to leave a review telling me what you think.


	3. Can you please explain

Go-Go sat under a tree adjacent to Hiro. As she took in all of the information from what he told her she could finally piece together what had happened over the quite traumatic past month. Hiro had loved her from first sight. Something about her drew him in. But over the weeks leading up to the exposition at SFIT he hadn't had the guts to tell her. Yet not telling her only made things worse. He had gotten this slight nagging tickle in his throat and as his love grew stronger it just got seemingly worse until he began to cough up flower petals. The fact that his love seemed so unrequited just slowly became more and more prominent until it was just depressing him. So when Calaghand ran into the burning building Hiro found his chance to leave behind the sorrow of his quite depressing love. He ran in and died. But who ever controlled his fate had it out for him Heaven and hell wouldn't be his options. He was forever a ghost now haunted by his own unrequited love. For his death only haunted him with his hanahaki. For now it seemed that he would forever cough up buds and petals unless...his love was returned. The feelings of heaviness inside of Hiro seemingly felt somehow lighter as he told Go-Go everything. But then Hiro asked the one question that had been plaguing him since seeing her grave "Why would you die Go-Go? It makes no sense." There was a brief moment of silence and then Go-Go finally spoke in a meek and quiet voice "Because I-I love you. That's why I died Hiro. I never told you about my love and contracted hanahaki as a result of it."

* * *

And scene

Dun dun dunn! Omg what will happen next!

Authors Note: I have had such bad writers block but felt the need to crank out another chapter so ummm it may not be my best work but what can I say. I didn't like that I had to rush the second chapter but I wanted to move things along. Please enjoy and feel free to review this if you want to.


	4. I love you

"Y-you loved me?" Said Hiro in astonishment. For it seemed the words Go-Go just spoke relived the tickle in his throat and soothed the ache in his heart. For his love had been returned and Hiro rejoiced. But then Hero thought back to how Go-Go said she had contracted hanahaki from not telling him. It was rare but if both people had the same feelings for one another but never expressed it there was some chance both people could get hanahaki." Yeah no shit Sherlock. I thought it would be obvious. I mean everybody else knew I liked you." Said Go-Go, it seemed her tough girl tomboy attitude had returned." But Go-Go you didn't have to die you could have been cured with the operation to remove the roots of the flowers." Said Hiro his voice full of concern."Yeah I could have but if I opted for that rout I couldn't have felt love anymore. Hiro love is precious and brings joy into life. How could I have thrown that precious feeling away." " I don't know it's just- It doesn't matter anymore you know it's in the past. Now it's just us at last okay. We're both together we love each other and everything is alright." "Yeah...your right Hiro." said Go-Go considering what Hiro said and enveloped him into a warm caring hug making Hiro blush profusely.

* * *

And scene.

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a bit to write it but finally here it is. Side note both Go-Go and Hiro are ghosts. As always a review is welcome. See you next chapter! ;)


	5. Do you want to chat

Authors Note: Hey! Two chapters in one day. Enjoy and remember please review if you want to.

* * *

It had been a few years and still it hurt Tadashi just to recall memories of him and Hiro. Tadashi was 21 now and had graduated. He had a life ahead of him he should be focused on but instead was still dragged down by the weight of that one fateful night. Tadashi was dressed quite casual but still wore somber grey and black attire. Tadashi gently laye'd a bouquet of flowers upon Hiro's grave. A couple meters away stood his girlfriend Honey Lemon and Aunt cass. It was awkward standing there in front of hiro's grave but Tadashi felt a connection like Hiro's spirit was there. Maybe he should say something "I know there was a reason you died Hiro. You didn't just want to save Callaghand. It was something much more than that. Whatever the reason was all I can say is that you had so much to live for. It's just- before you died you seemed so depressed. Hiro chan was everything- " A cold wind blew through the cemetery cutting Tadashi off. Obviously Hiro didn't want to speak of his death. "Okay." Said Tadashi finishing what he had to say in a soft meek voice. "Hiro do you remember how some nights during the summer when we were much much younger I would like to go out onto the balcony when you couldn't sleep and count the stars until you nodded off. Then I would carry you back inside and put you back to bed. You were what 4 maybe 5 then." The feeling of connectedness Tadashi had earlier had faded away. Hiro didn't seem to be listening any more after he said the thing about his death. "Hello? Hiro. ...Maybe you'll listen to what I have to say soon but I guess now isn't the time to do so. Your probably still hurting." And then Tadashi left.

All that's left of Hiro is the memories of his smiling happy face.

But to see him in the flesh is something we cannot replace.

I wonder if he is now happy.

His spirit now at rest.

But often I do wonder, was his death the answer that was best?


	6. Hugs for your hurt

Hiro had been minding his own business but then he saw Tadashi. He looked older, noticeably older. He looked sad as he placed the flowers on his grave. Sad and also a bit tired. Hiro could see how empty he looked inside. His eyes had lost there usual glint and looked lifeless. This wasn't what he had intended to happen to Tadashi when he died. Maybe he had been too focused on himself and didn't think of the consequences of dying so soon. After a minute Tadashi spoke "I know there was a reason you died Hiro. You didn't just want to save Callaghand. It was something much more than that. Whatever the reason was all I can say is that you had so much to live for. It's just- before you died you seemed so depressed. Hiro chan was everything-...Okay. " Tadashi don't remind me. Just don't. Don't make me remember that horrid night. Don't remind me that there is nothing I could do now to fix my mistake of dying thought Hiro. In Hiro's mind the flashback of that grim night played back.

*Flashback*

Smoke filled the air as Hiro stood in front of the burning expo building ready to run in and accept the fact he would never run out."Hiro no! Please!" cried Tadashi tugging on his arm. "Calaghand is in there. Someone has to help." Said Hiro and then pulled free of Tadashi's firm grip and ran in.

*End flashback*

It was too late to stop the tears that poured from his eyes so Hiro just cried. Instinctively Hiro floated towards Tadashi to hug him but instead floated right through him making him shiver. This only made Hiro cry harder. Would he ever be able to hug his brother again? "Hello? Hiro. ...Maybe you'll listen to what I have to say soon but I guess now isn't the time to do so. Your probably still hurting." Said Tadashi and then he left. Hiro slumped against the tree next to his grave and let the tears pour from his eyes. Suddenly he felt a warm comforting presence enveloping him and looked up to see Go-Go hugging him. Hiro wrapped his arms around Go-Go and buried himself in her comforting presence. Quickly Go-Go silenced his sobs with a short kiss on the cheek. "It will be ok. Don't worry Hiro. I'm here." Go-Go could feel Hiro's tears soak through her shirt and make a wet stain but she didn't care she just let Hiro cry it all out.

* * *

And scene.

Authors Note:I am just so excited with this chapter and how it turned out. OMG that ending was phenomenal don't you think. I am getting close to wrapping this story up unless you guys want to pm me with ideas so I can continue writing another few chapters. As always a review is welcome. See ya next chapter.;)


	7. A happy ending

Hiro sat against a tree in the graveyard leaning against Go-Go's shoulder. It was peaceful and quiet. The graveyard was empty and the sun had set below the horizon leaving a blanket of stars in the night sky. There wasn't too much light pollution that night and you could see the stars clearly stand out in the sky. Hiro gripped Go-Go's warm hand firmly, his fingers intertwined with hers. Time seemed to slow. Nothing in this moment mattered besides him and Go-Go. Across the sky shot a bright shooting star. "Make a wish Go-Go." Hiro looked over at Go-Go who had loosened her grip on his hand and saw her eyes closed and her chest slowly dipping and rising as she slowly breathed. It seemed she had already fallen fast asleep. Then i'll make a wish. Thought Hiro. I wish-...i wish I wasn't dead. Hiro thought about Tadashi. He wondered if he was still grieving He wondered if Tadashi even remembered him. Hiro remembered when he was younger he would play in the park with Tadashi and try and catch cherry blossoms to make wishes on. It was all silly childish stuff but that didn't mean the memories where unimportant. They still held deep sentimental power. He remembered how Tadashi would comfort him, encourage him, and playfully bicker with him on small unimportant stuff. Hiro smiled for the first time in quite a while. It seemed the hurt of remembering Tadashi and Aunt Cass had left. No longer did It hurt to remember those who he had left behind.

My heart once was aching.

My throat once was raw.

I used to cough up flowers but not any more.

The buds may have withered and died inside of me now that my love is returned.

That is what some people say yet I am not so sure.

Others say my flowers live within me now.

They cannot cause me any more pain.

No more hanahaki driving me insane.

I used to think of those I have left behind.

Yet now those thoughts don't cause me any more stabbing emotional pain inside.

I am now happy, my spirit now at rest.

Although I still do ask myself "Was my death the answer that was best?"

The End

* * *

Authors Note: This is the end guys. *sniffles* The story is over. *makes pouty face then smiles* It took me a while to write this so I really hope you have enjoyed this story and as always a review is welcome. peace out!

Edit: Omg! Last I checked This story had 901 views! That is amazing! Thank you guys so much for reading this story. It really makes my day to see people reviewing and reading my story. I don't tell you I want you to read it or review it because I want the views or reviews. I say this because I want people to enjoy my works and want people to tell me what they honestly think so that I can hone my writing skills. It means allot to me that you guys review and read my fics and I thank you for that.


End file.
